1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load distribution system to implement load distribution for a plurality of processing servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system to process events occurring from devices, one processing server 504 executes the event processing as shown in FIG. 1. In the system, as the number of events 511a to 511 f increases, the server 504 becomes a bottleneck of the processing. This leads to a problem of limiting system processing performance.
In a load distribution method shown in FIG. 2 based on a server and client method such as a method used in a Web service, servers 606a and 606b respectively include application programs 608a and 608b which are substantially equal to each other. In this system, referring to a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection or cookie, a session from the same client (605a to 605f) is transferred to the same sever (606a, 606b).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-222374 describes a technique to determine, in response to a response from a packet processor, one of the packet processors to which a packet dispersion controller issues a processing request.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-005249, a distribution program is installed in processors such that processing is transferred between processors on the basis of a control channel number or a terminal number.